The Apples Dawn
by Nettlefang65
Summary: Follow a young she-cat as she struggles to find her past and why the word rouge taunts her but will she find her true home? or will she go home to a cold blooded killer


_**The Apples Dawn: Time will tell**_

 _ **What will happen when it's the apples turn to fall from the tree? What pass will the Apple discover?**_

 _ **Life or Death?**_

 _ **Prologue**_

"Apple you promised you only loved me!" The brown tom with a white ear said "No I never said I loved YOU" Apple snarled "Don't pretend Apple!" He snarled back "She is not pretending anything Twigfur" a low growl sounded. The tom Twigfur wiped around and stared in shock "SHATTEREDFUR YOU CHOSE SHATTERDFUR AS A MATE WHY?!" "Because I truly love him" Apple said "Twigfur I heard yelling so…" a young brown tabby tom ran into the clearing but stopped and watched them they barely seemed to notice him "Stop Twigfur are you going to tell Brackenstar and have me exiled?" The battle scarred black tom with a white belly said before Twigfur could answer a small meow sound behind Shatteredfur and Apple, Shatteredfur stared at Apple in shock and then purred "Y-you kitted!" "You kitted!?" snarled Twigfur "Yes" Apple moved protectively in front of the den with Shatteredfur. Twigfur yelled in rage and launched himself at a surprised Shatteredfur a violently ripped his throat out the brown tabby tom yelled "Stop Twigfur!" that's when Twigfur finally noticed his apprentice was there and stared in shock, and Apple took that chance and attacked him yelling in rage and grief Twigfur was taken by surprised but quickly regained his footing a sliced his claws across her shoulder she grunted in pain but sliced her claws across his face Twigfur yelled in rage and pain and they grappled across the ground and then Twigfur slammed his claws across Apples throat ripping it open she fell to the ground and she twitched violently and then stood still in the dirt. Twigfur turned to the small ball of fur licking the blood of his muzzle he prowled toured the scared ball of fur but the brown tabby jumped in his why and said "Please Twigfur don't hurt her!" "Move Searpaw!" "Please don't" Twigfur paused and thought then snarled "Fine but tell anyone about this I'll kill you and her got it" Searpaw nodded his head "Good well it's a shame Shatteredfur died protecting a rouge and her kit for a fox huh?" Fear was seen in the young toms eyes he nodded his head "He will be missed" Searpaw said. Twigfur seemed pleased with that answer and picked his fur out of Shatteredfurs claws "Let's go through the stream and get rid of the _**fox's**_ sent" he growled. Searpaw picked up the kit and followed Twigfur back to camp. As they entered Brackenstar looked at the kit and said surprised "What is this" and then he sees Shatteredfurs body and gasp "What happened?" "We were hunting and we heard fighting and saw Shatteredfur fighting a fox with a mother rouge but as soon as we got their Shatteredfur was dead and the mother rouge bleed to death" he look sadly at his old _**friend**_ Brackenstar sighed and said "Take her to Bluetail to feed please". As soon as I got there Bluetail said "I heard it all bring her to me I will suckle her like my own daughter" she said softly and looked at the little she-cat smiling sadly, Bluetail recently lost both of her kits to greencough "Well lets name her I was thinking.." "No I've already named her" he paused "Well spit it out" Bluetail grunt staring affectingly at the small suckling she-cat "Applekit" "Applekit I love it matches her perfectly" Bluetail said affectingly as Searpaw turned around and headed to the apprentices den he saw cold amber eyes staring at the nursery they belonged to the cold hearted murder Twigfur.

 _ **Allegiances**_

 ** _Pantherclan_**

 **Leader – Brackenstar – Bracken colored tom with darker face, tail, paws, and legs**

 **Deputy – Shimmerpelt – Black - golden colored tom with fur that shimmers in the moonlight– Apprentice Blackpaw**

 **Medicine cat – Rockfur – Gray – black colored tom with a white belly– Apprentice Softpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Lightningstorm – White tom with smoky black strips – Apprentice Arrowpaw**

 **Redtail – White she-cat with russet colored ancient markings on her paws, legs, ears, and tail**

 **Rowanflower – Small dark tabby she-cat with a brown belly – Apprentice Heatherpaw**

 **Nightfoot – White tom with black paws, ears, and tail**

 **Flameear – Black tom with a red ear, and tail – Apprentice Applepaw**

 **Dewfur – Light gray she-cat – Apprentice Eaglepaw**

 **Fadingear – White she-cat almost gray missing an ear – Apprentice Sheeppaw**

 **Hazelfall – Tortoiseshell and gray she-cat with a white belly**

 **Brightclaw – Golden – brown tom with ginger spots - Apprentice Barkpaw**

 **Foxstep – Reddish – white tom with black paws**

 **Ivycloud – Small pale gray and silver she-cat– Apprentice Ryepaw**

 **Twigfur – Brown tom with a white ear, cold amber eyes**

 **Bluetail- Blue gray she-cat with a silver tail and ears**

 **Searwind - Brown tabby tom, yellow eyes**

 **Barkfur - Dark brown tom with darker paws and face**

 **Apprentices**

 **Blackpaw – Beautiful white she-cat with black ancient markings on paws, and tail and a black strip that goes from muzzle and fans out stopping at each eye corner**

 **Eaglepaw – Dark tabby tom with a black belly**

 **Arrowpaw – Handsome muscular black tom with a white mark over face**

 **Ryepaw – Pretty light brown she-cat with a darker face**

 **Heatherpaw – brown she-cat with lighter paws**

 **Sheeppaw – Pretty white she-cat with fur that tuffs up**

 **Applepaw - Beautiful black she-cat with 3 huge red spots one on the right side of her face, one on her back, and one on her tail, blue-gold eyes**

 **Elders**

 **Snowhawk – White she-cat with red ancient markings all over her body**

 **Hawkeye – Huge brown tom, blind in one eye**

 ** _Snowclan_**

 **Leader – Sharpstar – Huge molten brown tom with a white face**

 **Deputy – Dawnstrik – Cream colored she-cat with a brown belly**

 **Medicine Cat – Boneclaw – White tom with a crooked jaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Thistlefur – Dark gray tom with fur that sticks up like thistles**

 **Snowcloud – Pure white she-cat– Apprentice Scorchpaw**

 **Grassnose – Brown tom with a pink-brown nose**

 **Cedartail – Light gray tom with a white face, belly, and tail**

 **Airfur – Black she-cat with a white belly, long legs– Apprentice Harepaw**

 **Snakeear – brown tom with a striped ear – Apprentice Redpaw**

 **Mothmist – Pale gray tabby she-cat**

 **Rainstorm – Molten gray-blue tom**

 **Ripplefur – Dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **Pinefur – Brown- and –tortoiseshell long-haired she-cat– Apprentice Nettlepaw**

 **Robinwing – Ginger and white tom**

 **Dappleflower – Molten gray she-cat**

 **Queens**

 **Icewing – White she-cat, blue eyes, mother of Bettlekit, Sneezekit, Petalkit, and Pricklekit**

 **Elders**

 **Shiverice – Brown tom with ice blue eyes**

 _ **Swampclan**_

 **Leader –** **MoonStar- brown she-cat with a white chest and brown stripes**

 **Deputy -** **Riversmoke- dark gray tom with shades of gray stripes and a white chest and silver tail.**

 **Medicine Cat - Lillymist- cream she cat with reddish paws and ears**

 **Warriors**

 **Wolfpelt – Gray – black tom with a silver ear**

 **Cherryfern – Light ginger she-cat with lighter legs**

 **Sundapple – Bright ginger tom with a darker face**

 **Owleye – Light brown tabby tom with a black belly**

 **Shineleaf – Pretty silver she-cat with a white belly**

 **Nightclaw – Smoky black tom with sliver paws, face, and tail and long back claws - Timepaw**

 **Creekripple- Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly**

 **Tinybreeze- Tiny pale gray she-cat**

 **Flashstreak- Handsome dark ginger tom with a long tail**

 **Fernclaw – Pale gray she-cat with a ginger hind paw and underbelly - Yellowpaw**

 **Ripplebreeze – Brown tabby tom with a black ear and hind paw**

 **Leafpelt – Light ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripes**

 **Queens**

 **Moonshadow -** **black she-cat with white paws and a white diamond marking on the neck** – **Mate Ripplebreeze** – **Kits –** **Sedgekit, and Pebblekit**

 **Gingersplash -** **ginger tabby with a white muzzle, underbelly, and paws – Expecting Nighclaw's kits**

 **Feathermist - beautiful silver she-cat – Mate Owleye – Kit – Drizzlekit**

 **Elders**

 **Echowater – old sliver-black she-cat**

 **Silentmoon – Gray – white tom with a ginger face**

 _ **Airclan**_

 **Leader – Dawnstar – Light brown she-cat with a silver belly**

 **Deputy – Sunburst – Dark ginger tom with a fluffy tail**

 **Medicine Cat – Splashpelt – White, ginger, and black tom**

 **Warriors**

 **Hazelfoot – Light brown she-cat with a darker face**

 **Rapidflash – Fleet footed gray tom with a brown belly – Apprentice Swiftpaw**

 **Rabbithawk – Brown tom with a long tail**

 **Vinetalon – Gray tom with a black belly and tail**

 **Graydusk – Gray- ginger she-cat**

 **Blacktalon – Solid black tom**

 **Specklespark – White speckled she-cat with gray ears and paws**

 **Sheepsong – White she-cat with tufted up fur**

 **Skygaze – White tom with light ginger spots - Apprentice Shredpaw**

 **Tallwatcher – Huge brown tom with black paws**

 **Aspenbird – Golden brown she-cat – Apprentice Leopardpaw**

 **Leapfrost – White tom with a brown ear**

 **Lightningfeather – Fleet footed gray tom with tan spots in his back, face, and belly**

 **Queens**

 **Sageflame – Black she-cat with a white face – Mate Rabbithawk - Kit – Brookkit – Brown and black she-cat**

 **Haybreeze – Tan and gray she-cat – Mate Lightingfeather - Kit – Featherkit - Light gray she-cat with tan spots on her back**

 **Elders**

 **Driftdust – Old brown she-cat with a white muzzle**

 **Nettlefall – Old gray and white tom with a black belly**

 _ **The Tribe of Falling Stones**_

 **TRIBE –HEALER**

 **Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) – Light brown she-cat with amber eyes**

 **PREY-HUNTERS (Toms and she-cats responsible for providing food)**

 **Soot of the Burning Ashes (Soot) – Smoky black tom**

 **Time of the Eagles Hunt (Time) – Pale gray tom**

 **Feather of the Nesting Hawk (Feather) – Silver-gray she-cat**

 **Leaf of the Falling Tree (Leaf) – Slender orange she-cat with white paws**

 **Flash of the Lighting (Flash) – Black and white tom**

 **CAVE GUARDS (Tom and she-cats responsible for guarding the cave)**

 **Runner of the North wind (Runner) – Very handsome large muscular dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Shadow of the Dancing Spirts (Shadow) – Large muscular tom black tom with a white paw with green eyes**

 **Swoop of the Screeching Owl (Swoop) – Light brown tabby she-cat**

 **Wing of the Swooping dove (Wing) – Pale ginger she-cat**

 **Rising of the Shinning Moon (Rise) – Gray and white tom**

 **KIT-MOTHERS (She-cats expecting or nursery kits)**

 **Whispering of the silent breeze (Whisper) – Silver-gray and black she-cat (expecting Flash's kits)**

 **Echo of the Pouring Water (Echo) – Gray-brown she-cat (Two kits: Cloud over the Sun (Cloud) – Pale tabby she-cat, and Dawn over the Shinning River (Dawn) – Dark gray tabby she-cat**

 **TO-BES (Tribe apprentices)**

 **Moss falling on the Stone – Blue-gray she-cat with a white ear (Prey-hunter)**

 **Rain that falls on water – black-light gray tom (Cave-guard)**

 **Storm that passes quickly – Light gray almost white she-cat (Cave-guard)**

 **ELDERS**

 **Mist of the Falling Water (Mist) Dark brown she-cat with a white chest and belly**

 **Snow that Falls from Sky (Snow) white she-cat**


End file.
